Blanket
by sun99ikasu0709
Summary: [YAOI] HoroRen pairings... it happens inside Ren's mansion... (sorry 'bout this)


KIE: ya! please bear with our first fic...

REN: lot of OOC

STEL: dunno what you 2 are talking about...

MAUDE: epitaruke uppahoruke..:)

**BLANKET**

"Why are we here?" The golden-eyed guy asked his blue-eyed pal.

"I know you have some hoarding foods here...I can't help it...I'm starving [growl] nothings going in my head!" the blue-eyed guy told his golden-eyed pal.

"Hungry? You ate all the food in the restaurant! And now, you want to eat all that was hoarding in our mansion!"

"So?! You're just jealous because you didn't eat any desserts," the blue-eyed guy replied w/ eyes in half form. -.-

"Oh, shut up, IDIOT! How could I become jealous if you eat my dessert?" The Chinese golden-eyed boy yelled

"Ah...jealous, jealous, jealous..." The Ainu teased the Chinese boy

The Chinese guy, Ren, got the Ainu in his nerves

Oo so as his face boomed up like the color of a apple

"Jealousy is an unacquainted word & I believe it doesn't register on my vocabulary listings."

"Unacquainted? Then should I ask you, why are you blushing?" asked the Ainu

"Blushing? Who's blushing? I'm not blushing,"

"Ah, so then you're wearing make-up!" HoroHoro joked

"Are you absurd? Or just obtuse? I would never wear such silly make-ups... you're the person I know who could blow me up! Stupid Ainu, you made my veins popped that's why my blood circulates fast on my face," The Chinese guy explained

"Just be honest, Chinese boy! You're blushing!" The stupid Ainu circled the Chinese boy --

Then the Ainu suddenly stop and...

"Tell me, who's that person that your heart caught?" The Ainu asked curiously

"Will you cut that out? It's obtuse you know? If you don't believe me, then I'll leave you!" the Chinese guy said, looking directly at the eye of the Ainu, and then HoroHoro's faced was the same as the color of tomato...

The Chinese guy smiled and says...

"Now, look who's blushing?"

"Huh? Who're you taking to? And who's blushing?" the Ainu denied

"If I know you have a crush on me, [ha!ha!ha!]" the Chinese guy laughed

"Crush? You're pathetic how could I have a crush on a pessimistic person? And why would I blush? Blushing is an unfamiliar word...and I believe it doesn't register on my vocabulary listings..." The blue-eyed boy said, still blushing palely

But he suddenly just commanded...

"Tao, Ren...blush,"

With that, he leaned forward and pressed his lips on the Chinese's saying...

"Open you're mouth..."

The nowhere mind Chinese guy, suddenly gave in on the command... as soon as he opened his mouth, HoroHoro's tongue slid in. "Mmm..."

When Ren opened his eyes, he then slowly grew in a deep shade of red.

"Now you are really blushing," HoroHoro said as he pecked on Ren on the lips

"What on earth do you seriously do?" Ren asked the Ainu guy in shyness,

"Your pathetic as usual, you know I kissed you and still you feigned to conceal that feeling,"

HoroHoro replied smiling evilly

"You always conceal your feelings, so I always say that thing to you!"

HoroHoro said blushing madly

"Look, you're blushing again, ha!" Ren teased

"Oh, shut up, Tao Ren,"

"Oh really? Why should I? Because you're getting irritated?"

"What if I said that I'll fuck you if you don't stop?" HoroHoro warned

Ren's eyes widened "Fuck me? Shut up asshole,"

"Oh, that's great, why? Is my little Ren afraid of getting fucked?" HoroHoro said as he pushed Ren to the corner and started kissing him while slowly undoing Ren's shirt...and threw it aside.

HoroHoro then started nibbling & licking Ren's ears, going slowly down on Ren's chest.

Ren raised HoroHoro's head...

"What are you doing to me sex maniac Ainu?"

"Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! My little Ren, I guess you should've known now that I'm going to fuck you..." HoroHoro said

"Did I agree? You stupid Ainu?" Ren asked

"Of course..." HoroHoro said as he kissed Ren on his neck

"Oh stop it for a moment, you know I ca...--" Ren was cut off by HoroHoro with a sly kiss

Ren then, blushed with eyes on steady

Stopping the kiss, HoroHoro spoke...

"Stop talking, I can tell if this is your first time, don't worry I'll be gentle..." HoroHoro said as he kissed Ren and slowly they reached Ren's bed HoroHoro quickly pushed Ren, stopping the passionate kiss.

When Ren lied on bed, HoroHoro suddenly unzipped his shorts, when Ren saw the color of his underwear, he laughs shyly...

"What? Why are you laughing?" HoroHoro asked looking at Ren

"So... Blue is the color of you nature," Ren replied, still laughing

"Then why don't you show me the color of your nature?" the Ainu asked as he rended the Chinese guy's black boxer shorts

After rending his shorts, he backed off a little and started laughing...

"Oh, yeah, stop your abhorrence laughing, I know my color of nature," Ren said

"You call my laugh as an abhorrence one?" HoroHoro asked

"You mean you don't know?"

"Well in that case..." HoroHoro stood up and look around until he found a rope

Ren, then staring at the Ainu, got questioned

"Hey what's all about that rope?" the Chinese guy asked, staring at HoroHoro

"Oh, this? It's nothing I'm just tying a person with a bad attitude," he replied, looking at Ren, inching at his direction

"Why are you looking so evilly? I don't like the way you look at me, I'm gonna' kill you,

if something happens to me, you... you stupid Ainu," The Chinese guy warned

"Don't worry something good will happened to you at this very moment..." HoroHoro said as he jump into the bed holding Ren's hand and quickly tying it into the two corner of his bed, and after that his two feet..

"My what a big deed I've accomplished," HoroHoro said

"Oh, cut it out! I command you! You stupid sex maniac to untie me!" the Chinese guy yelled

"Beh (_not yet_)," HoroHoro said

"Not yet? Ta neh (_wait_), how come you spoke Chinese?" Ren asked

"Chai see! (_of course_) I read about some Chinese words to please you," HoroHoro said kissing

Ren on the chest

"Stop it, /it tickles/ stop kissing that part! For how many weeks did you learn about Chinese?" Ren asked angrily

"Neng leh pai (_two weeks_)," HoroHoro said as he takes off his clothes

/Just two weeks? And he mastered some words? He's a freak/ Ren thought

"Ok, let the main event begin, you're going to pay me this time for affronting me,"

HoroHoro said as he put down, Ren's underwear

Suddenly he noticed something...

"Ugh! I'm so dumb! I should take off your underwear first before I tied you," HoroHoro said

Ren, laughing

"Hush! Stop laughing, I'm not so dumb you know," HoroHoro said as he pull out a small scissors and cut Ren's underwear

"Hey stop cutting that thing!" Ren disposed

"Don't worry here's a blanket for you, so that you wont catch a cold with your nudeness,"

HoroHoro said as he covers himself and Ren in the big blanket

HoroHoro then, also take off his underwear and stare at Ren's crotch,

"Why are you staring at that thing? Get off me!" Ren yelled

"You look so pure, truly a virgin, [laugh] it would be my pleasure to be the first to taste my little Ren," HoroHoro said licking Ren's crotch and slowly suckling it

Ren arched his back and letting out a small moan...

"Does it feel good my Ren?" he said as he continue to suck his crotch

Ren, this time, groan louder

"HoroHoro... you idiot... how could... you... do this to me?" Ren asked arching his back

"I want to torture you my Ren, I want you to be mine... for long I've waited for you, I want to be with you like this, fuck me Ren! FUCK ME!" He shouted, as he slowly went up to kiss Ren

The kiss was ardent and quite long, but suddenly the Chinese guy jerked away

"What's the matter? You don't like it? Ren..." The Ainu asked

"You're truly a sex maniac and an absurd one," Ren yelled

"Hey don't talk to me like that... you know I'll be mad if you do that,"

HoroHoro said as he kissed Ren's lips down to his chest and down to his crotch

When at Ren's crotch, HoroHoro kissed and sucked it hard making Ren moan some words...

"Stop it...curse you...damn you... sex maniac... I'll kill you... stop it... don't do this to me..."

These are the words that HoroHoro heard when his pumping Ren...

Ren was arching his back, even though he was pretty tied up...

That deed was arousing HoroHoro...

He then thrust his arousal to Ren's buttocks

/It hurts.../ Ren said on his mind as he released some tears...

Ren wailed as if he was going to die...

HoroHoro just keep on thrusting and manipulating Ren's crotch...

Ren was now panting and so as HoroHoro, they couldn't take anymore even a second, until they released...

Ren, tears falling one-by-one...

HoroHoro then, finding a cloth wiped their deed, after that he unties the exhaust Chinese boy...

He saw some tears and wiped them off...and he pecked on his lips and hugged him...

"You said you're going to be gentle... it hurts... it really does..." The Chinese guy tucked on HoroHoro's chest

"Twei pu chi..." The Ainu spoke as they shared the warmth of their bodies through the night

**tago.ikasu**

MAUDE: R&R..?!

REN: I know too much OOC...

KIE: kewl..

STEL: sigh

_-99:7-_


End file.
